


I've Got Everything I Need Right Here

by mcgarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Danny watched fondly as Steve took pictures of Grace on her phone."</p><p>What would happen if 3.09 had gone on just a little bit longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Everything I Need Right Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McDanno_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno_Girl/gifts).



> Happy Birthday [Lisa!!!](http://bookemdannodotnet.tumblr.com/) Hope you enjoy the fic!!! :D

Danny watched fondly as Steve took pictures of Grace on her phone. He knew those would end up online on Facespace, Tweeter, whatever they use, but he didn't have it in his heart to care. His heart was swelling with joy at the sight of his lover spending this time with his daughter. Sure, he'd just spent the day babysitting models and enjoying himself as the center of attention for once (since Steve seems to get looks from every girl or guy that they cross paths with), but the one thing he couldn't wait for is to get the attention back from his loving Neanderthal.

When Grace ran off with the models to get some make-up put on, Danny finally had Steve all to himself; then Behati walked by, and a plan hatched in Danny's head. He grinned as he watched her walk away. 

"What are the odds I get her phone number?" 

"Zero." 

"Oh no no no no..." 

As Danny was about to walk off to prove Steve wrong, Steve's hand grabbed his bicep and pulled him back. Danny grinned, feeling the warmth from Steve's hand even closer. Danny eventually wiggled free from Steve's grip and dashed over to the young model before Steve could catch him. 

"Uhh, Behati, I kind of need a tiny favor, if you don't mind." 

She smiled brightly and listened intently as Danny whispered in her ear every single detail of his plan. 

"Well, I guess it's the least I can do to repay you for saving my life." 

She grinned and winked at Danny as she walked out of the room, and Danny walked back to Steve. 

"See? Told you that you couldn't get her number." 

Steve's smile was smug and irritating, but Danny was determined not to rant about it, choosing instead to focus on the words that came out of Steve's mouth. 

"No, no, you, my friend, do not understand. This, what I'm doing, is a work of art, and it has taken many years to perfect, so you have yet to see my skills in action." 

When Behati returned, Steve looked at Danny. 

"Aren't you going to show me your 'work of art'?" 

Danny signaled for Behati, and she ran over, with a cameraman right next to her. Danny was nervous, but despite that, he turned to Steve, got down on one knee, and started talking. 

"Steven, we've had our ups and downs in this relationship. We've had times where we've been so close to breaking up, but we stuck through it. You've helped me get through some of the hardest days of my life, and I've told you stories that I've never told anyone before. You helped me remember that there are more than one type of family when I was alone. You gave me a home, and I would be honored if you'd marry me." 

Steve was shocked, paralyzed in nervousness, silent, blushing bright red, and he felt tears trying to inch their way out of the corner of his eyes. When Danny grinned up at him, he could hardly speak the one word that was on the tip of his tongue. 

"Now, come on, I know you have trouble saying what's on your mind, but this is a one word answer; is it y-" 

"Yes, Danny. Always." 

The photographer caught them on photo numerous times, from Danny holding Steve's hand while on one knee, to the deep and passionate kiss that resulted from the acceptance. After Behati and the photographer told Steve and Danny how to get the photos and left laughing, Steve turned to Danny. 

"So this was the 'work of art' you wanted to show me?" 

Danny smirked, trying hard to hold back his laugh. 

"Yes, you goof. Did you really think that I'd want a supermodel's number when I have a badass Navy SEAL that I'm happily in love with?" 

Steve started to open his mouth to respond when Danny interrupted him. 

"Besides, all of the models here knew I was taken already." 

Danny pulled out his phone and started to go through the pictures of Grace until he found one of the three of them on the private beach at Steve's home that was taken by Cath when she was visiting. 

"This was my favorite picture. I said it almost two years ago, and I'll say it again." 

Grace was racing up to Danny, and her timing couldn't have been more impeccable; Danny hugged his daughter and pulled his now-fiancé into the hug as said the words for both of them to hear. 

"I've got everything I need right here."


End file.
